Zelda Unleashed
by Negetive2digit
Summary: Deep in the planet is a force powerful enough to destroy it. Now that it has been unleashed, what will happen to the world? Follow Link and friends as they attempt to right the wronged world.


**Yeah, I haven't finished Knil the Shadow but here's the first bit of Zelda Unleashed, anyway. As you may guess, it's based from Sonic Unleashed, but I'm gonna try to cover other people besides the main character. R&R.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: Ganondorf's Treachery<strong>

It was a fleet of 10, no, 20 ships, flying, made of stone, each as large as a warship, complete with artillery; cockpits that looked like temples adorned the top of each. The side of every ship was emblazoned with the emblem of Ganon's visage, for this hovering fleet, casting a shadow on Gerudo Desert below, belonged to none other than the notorious Ganondorf, King of Thieves and pain in the side to Hyrule and the rest of the world alike.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he cackled to the control room of the biggest and most impressive ship, the flagship, earning a couple of uneasy glances from the imitation Gerudo soldiers that he had created to be his army. "No one will stop me, this time!" His gloating was shortly interrupted by a blip on the mirrored table next to him. "Hmm?" He turned to his magical radar and grinned with wicked glee at the dots that were not his fleet, heading towards the dots that were his fleet. "Ah! Here's green boy and company, now!" He rubbed his hands together. "Heh, heh, heh!"

* * *

><p>"There's the fleet!" Lucius, his long, bound, blonde, locks soaring behind him in the wind, called out, his keen red eyes agleam, turning his flying boat sideways and decelerating. Via the glowing Imitation Gossip Stone (as he had dubbed them) round his neck, his voice transmitted to the occupants of the other two flying boats. All were the mage's work, of course. "Knil, take your group and attack the right side of the armada!"<p>

"Whatever," the alter ego affirmed flippantly.

"Rusl, your team take the ships on the left," Lucius continued.

"Got it!" the Ordonian swordsman replied.

"You guys keep the enemies off Lucius's back while we close in on the flagship!" the green-clad hero, Link, added from the front of the boat, standing with one foot on the bow in a heroic pose, using his won IGS. "Let's move!"

* * *

><p>"Let's get this show on the road!" Zlon, his painted Gerudo face agrin, declared as Knil swerved their flying boat around the magical bolts that came from the nearest ship. He whipped out his scimitars and gracefully dived out, falling at the enemy ship as they passed by, deflecting the bolts with agile ease.<p>

"Always one to boast," Norris sighed, putting a hand to the front lip of his helmet while readying his spear with the other, his Hylian guard attire glittered in the sun. "Bombs away!" He sprang from the boat and rocketed downwards, a barrier projecting around his spear as his velocity increased, repelling the enemy fire.

"Humph," Knil frowned, jealous that the thief and guard got to have all the fun, as he pulled back out of the area where his boat was a sitting duck.

"My word, we are at a high altitude," Shad groaned, his face a bit white, as he looked down at the sparkling sands below.

"Quit whining, nerd boy," Ashei retorted, albeit a bit less harshly than she used to.

"I'm pulling in, prepare to jump," Rusl informed them, working the tiller. Shad looked quite unhappy about this piece of information, but just clenched his jaw and did as told. Perhaps he was afraid that he would throw up if he tried to speak. An explosion chain suddenly overtook one of the ships on the right flank, scaring the nerd and making him almost fall, but Ashei caught his arm and steadied him as Rusl ducked a bolt that whizzed over their boat.

"Come on!" Ashei dived off of the vehicle, firing several bomb arrows at the enemy cannons, destroying several. Shad swallowed and sprang off after her, summoning a wind barrier as several cannons tried to snipe him. With a couple of swift movements of his hand, he sent several shards of light at the ship, blowing out the remainder of the starboard defenses.

* * *

><p>"Knil's boat just exploded!" Link exclaimed.<p>

"He'll be fine!" Lucius replied as Rusl's group destroyed their first ship. "I'm going in!" He pulled on the tiller and their boat rocketed forward into the oncoming fire of the armada.

"Oh, boy…" Link muttered, abandoning his heroic stance and crouching in the boat as two bolts just barely missed his pointy cap.

* * *

><p>Knil appeared in the cockpit of the ship, with a flash of blue light, as it began to be engulfed in the chain of explosions that were courtesy of Zlon's Gerudo Bombs. He roundhouse kicked an imitation Gerudo soldier out of the way and through the wall of the bridge and grabbed the controls it had been minding, directing the ship into its neighbor.<p>

* * *

><p>"Uh, oh!" Norris looked up at the bridge as he and Zlon saw which way the ship was headed. "I think I know where Knil went!"<p>

"Better get ready to run like Dark World!" Zlon suggested, taking off as the nose of the ship collided with its fellow. Norris quickly imitated his mad dash for the bridge, it being the farthest point from impact.

* * *

><p>Ashei and Shad sprinted out of the bridge as it filled with explosions, knowing that the rest of the vessel would soon follow. The bookworm shouted something in Occoo language, waving a glowing hand around, and a platform formed under them, carrying them away at a rapid pace as bursts of fire sprang up with multiple bangs. Rusl swerved the boat in to catch them and they sprang aboard as Shad broke his spell.<p>

"One down," the nerd panted. Ashei chuckled. "What?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows, straightening his glasses. "Is my plight amusing?"

"Yes," she replied, turning away to hide her smirk. Shad shrugged and gave a little smile, himself, as he looked at the next ship they were heading towards.

"I do hope that this is worth all this fuss," he commented.

* * *

><p>"Divine Lightning!" Lucius swerved around several bolts and thrust his staff at the nearest enemy vessel. The lightning of judgment shot from the heavens and pierced the cockpit, coming out the bottom of the hull. It smote the sand below and leaving a sheet of glass.<p>

"Nice one!" Link complimented over the din of battle as the ship went down in flames. Lucius smiled a little, but ignored the comment and pointed ahead.

"There's the flagship!" he shouted, swerving several directions to avoid enemy fire. "Get ready!"

"Oh, I'm ready to kick Ganondork's butt, all right…" the hero cracked his knuckles through his gloves.

* * *

><p>"It's about time," Knil said in his usual condescending manner as the Gerudo and soldier arrived outside the bridge.<p>

"No time for that!" Norris said hastily. "We've got to get off of this thing, fast!"

"Our boat is gone," Zlon reminded him. "What do you intend to do, teleport?"

"Humph," Knil crossed his arms. "Have you forgotten that I can do that?"

"Oh, yeah, you can. Silly me," Zlon scratched the back of his head.

"Hurry up, then!" Norris shouted, looking worriedly at the fast-approaching hull of the other ship. Knil seized them both by the shoulders.

"Which ship do you want to go to next?" he asked calmly, enjoying, too much, perhaps, Norris's increasing nervousness.

"Does it matter?" the guard practically shrieked. Knil shrugged with a smirk.

"Fine, have it your way," he began to glow blue and the glow spread to Norris and Zlon through his hands. "Anti-Energy Warp!" They vanished in a flash of blue light.

* * *

><p>"This is too easy," Lucius muttered, avoiding more bolts as he and Link continued their approach.<p>

"Are you nuts? They're throwing everything but the kitchen basin at us!" Link exclaimed.

"No…he has more than this in his arsenal. You and I know that better than anyone," the mage said contemplatively. Suddenly, the boat rocked as a magical bolt struck the side and blew it apart. Link gave a yell of shock and surprise and jumped at the flagship, coming to a rolling stop on an external loading platform.

"I'm fine," Lucius said through the IGS. "Managed to warp over to another enemy vessel. Uh, oh. Enemies. You'll have to proceed on your own, all the boats are destroyed and I'm up to my ears here,"

"Roger!" Link drew his sword and shield as several spears soared at him from the hands of the imitation Gerudo. A few clanged against his Mirror Shield before he shot off, clouds of smoke shooting out from under his Pegasus Boots as he dodged between spears and hacked aside foes. They fell and vanished in a puff of black smoke on the deck.

"Link!" Ganondorf's voice barked from above. Link jumped back to avoid more spears and cocked his head at the villain.

"It's about time you showed yourself, Ganondork!" he said with a cocky flick across his nose. The Gerudo King sneered.

"You won't be smiling for long, green boy!" he gave a gesture of his hand and a massive, armored arachnid with one eye came bursting out onto the deck.

"Gohma, again? You never have an original plan, Ganondork!" he readied as the monster charged at him, jumping back and thrusting forward, piercing its eye. With a scream and a torrent of slime from the eye, it fell over and disintegrated. A Black Hole spell was flying at the hero before the monster was even done vanishing. Link raced out of the way and up a nearby support beam, launching himself at Ganondorf with a midair spin attack. He flew out of the way and shot forward with a Warlock Kick, sending the green-clad hero smashing through the support beam that he had just used and off the ship.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" the villain spun around and laughed victoriously, but stopped as Link came floating up in a gold tunic, silver mail, and gold-adorned boots, wielding a golden Mirror Shield and the golden Finale Sword. All eight Sacred Jewels of the world swirled around him and then vanished as he took their power.

"What's up, you look like you just swallowed something unpleasant," Link taunted.

"Grr…" the villain raised his hand and formed another Black Hole.

"Like that's gonna work," the hero grinned, holding up his shield for emphasis. Ganondorf still threw the attack, anyway, but he wasn't aiming at Link. "What the-!" Link shielded his eyes as the blast let off a blinding flash. Looking around, he quickly spotted his foe speeding away. "Hey!" He took off in hot pursuit, cutting through several ships while he was at it and sending them hurtling down in flames.

* * *

><p>"Show off…" Knil muttered, seeing the spectacle from the distance as, without turning, he punched an imitation Gerudo that was trying to sneak up on him.<p>

* * *

><p>Ganondorf sped away from the ship, cackling at his nemesis's gullibility.<p>

"Uh, oh," he saw the golden aura as Link pursued him. "Guess he's not that stupid, after all,"

"Come back here, ya wuss!" Link shouted. Ganondorf ignored him and accelerated, heading for a tower that was floating in the very center of the desert. His emblem was also on the side of this structure. The villain flew into a side door and up a shaft that led to the top chamber. Link burst in after him, causing major destruction as he ascended the shaft. Finally, Ganondorf got to the top and hurried over to the control panel at the top of the room. Unfortunately for him, Link burst out of the floor and sent Ganondorf hurtling, head over heels, to the floor.

"Now, kid, let's not get hasty," the Gerudo King said, turning over and holding out a hand to the hero. "This was just a bit of mischief, you know? I haven't done anything wrong yet!"

"What's wrong, Ganondork? Showing some remorse, or are you just scared out of your wits?" Link cocked his head with a confidant smile.

"Well…" Ganondorf edged behind the control panel as he spoke. "We've known each other for so long and where would we be without each other?"

"I would still be at home and the Gerudo might have a proper king," Link suggested with a shrug. "But why dwell on what could be?"

"Ha!" Ganondorf stood up and pressed a button.

"What!" Link looked around at the gun-like devices that sprang out of the floor around him and fired magic ropes that wrapped around him in a second.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha!" Ganondorf laughed evilly. "You let your guard down, kid!" He pressed another button and several more gun-like devices sprang forth, firing torrents of purple energy at Link. He screamed as the Sacred Jewels appeared around him. Red, green, blue, purple, yellow, teal, white, and luminescent black turned gray and lifeless as waves of dark energy shot out from them, making the whole planet quiver.

* * *

><p>"What's going on?" Lucius looked at the darkening sky.<p>

* * *

><p>"The whole world is shaking," Knil commented.<p>

"Something wicked is happening," Zlon added with a frown.

"What, though?" Norris wondered aloud.

* * *

><p>"This doesn't bode well," Shad noted, looking doubtfully at the sky. "It's almost like the power of the world has been turned dark,"<p>

"You might not be far off," Rusl frowned. "Look!" He pointed at the distant tower, with the purple waves of darkness radiating from it.

"What is that horrible energy?" Ashei questioned to nobody.

* * *

><p>Link's Super form was now gone as he still shouted with pain and fixed Ganondorf with an angry glare as he began to gain muscle mass and more fur. His face elongated into a snout and his teeth began to elongate into fangs as he sprouted ears on top of his head. Finally, he fell, panting, to the floor with a ripped tunic and ruined boots and gloves.<p>

"What did you do to me?" he groaned, struggling to sit up enough to look at his nemesis.

"It's just like the records said," Ganondorf replied, ignoring Link. "Soon, the world will open and reveal…" There was a massive surge of energy in the distance as something massive could be seen coming out of the ground as earthquakes split the land asunder. "Hmm? What's going on!" The villain looked around as the surroundings began to distort. "Anti-Energy Warp? AHHHH!" There was a massive blue flash that could have been seen from space as everything in the area was teleported away.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, a lame way to split everybody up but...anyway, each chapter will show what each group is up to in the area's they got sent to. And don't think that they're gonna stay in the same groups, either. Mixing and matching will happen and, who knows, maybe some other characters will show up. R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
